


Godda learn his Lesson

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Edging, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Size Difference, bottom!clamps, bratty tsun bottom clamps tbh, request fic, that one was a doozy, top!mousepad, we all know he's secretely a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Clamps misbehaves so Joey has to take care of him.





	Godda learn his Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> TW for homophobic slurs

Joey didn't know why their boss brought them to burlesque shows so often. It may have something to do with the fact that he owned most of the venues in the city, but if he was honest, he'd rather spent their time somewhere more toned-down and quiet. He himself didn't really care that much for the dancing fembots on stage, even if he pretended to. It made Donbot happy, which was the purpose of his life after all. 

During the shows, he didn't really pay attention, partly because he had to look out for Clamps. Contrary to him, he got really into it, so much so that his erratic behaviour became even more unpredictable and violent. He was used to it; Clamps could get agitated at the most mundane things, so some dancing floozies with feather boas were right up his alley.

Tonight they were attending a new show. The don had been very pleased with the new dancer they got, which hadn't helped Clamps' excitement in the slightest. Joey had to practically hold him down in the seat, otherwise he probably would've climbed over the desk to reach the stage. 

The show finally started, his hyper friend vibrating next to him, when a cute small fembot came on stage, waving a bunch of ribbons around while she let her wide hips roll. It was the usual stuff and Joey has to suppress an eye-roll. He leaned back carefully to let his gaze wander next to him. Just as expected, Clamps was fixated on her, his whole body shivering. He was especially agitated tonight and Joey didn't even know why. She wasn't anything special, just another fembot who went down the wrong track, but he could already tell that Clamps would try to get with her after the show, even though the don didn't particularly like that. 

Her performance went on for a while, while Joey held Clamps' wrist tightly so he would stay seated. Donbot seemed too mesmerised by the new girl to notice anything and Joey was kind of glad for that. It was always better when he thought everything was running smoothly. After what felt like an eternity the show was over and the girl bowed down, before she skipped and disappeared behind the curtains again. 

Joey sighed in relief, glancing over to his boss and hoping this would be it for tonight. 

"What did you guys think? Isn't she amazing? Just what my bitter, old heart needs." 

Before Joey could say something generically approving, Clamps hit the desk so hard that their glasses were jangling against each other. 

"Boss!! BOSS!! Where did you find her??? She's _beautiful_!!" 

Donbot chuckled while Joey sighed quietly. 

"She is, but remember: She's off limits. I don't want you going around doing your intruder thing again." 

Clamps made a grating, high pitched sound of frustration, even Joey had to close his ears. 

" _Eeerrrgh_ , o-KAY! But it ain't fair, boss!" 

With a shrug, Donbot stood up, motioning his lackeys to follow him outside. They did just that, Joey grateful that this evening was finally over. The limousine was already waiting for their boss, who turned around to say his goodbyes. He glanced at Joey before he closed the door behind him, telling him wordlessly to keep his colleague in check. Joey gulped and reminded himself that Donbot was the boss for a reason. He was more observant than he seemed.

Once the black car was out of sight, Clamps moved, not just from foot to foot like he had before, but towards the back entrance for the performers. 

"Here we go..." 

Joey sighed, before he followed behind and caught up to him with two steps. He didn't even humour him by asking what he was doing, he simply lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?? Let me down!!" 

Clamps made the expected ruckus, but Joey was unimpressed. They both knew what he was about to do, and Clamps' tantrum was simply to keep up his facade. He remembered a motel just a block away, so he started to walk in that direction, barely any people on the street anymore, luckily. Clamps wouldn't shut up. 

"I swear, Mousepad, if you don't let me down you'll freaking regret it! Let _go_!!" 

"Naah, man, I saw what you tried to do back there with your sneaking. You're way too riled up." 

Clamps gulped and fidgeted a bit more. 

"Well, so what?? What do you expect?" 

Joey huffed. Good question. 

"Not much, but you should at least listen to the boss. And if you don't, there'll be consequences." 

He turned left, carefully entering the motel through the small entrance. Clamps knew he was serious, but he still wouldn't stop making a scene. 

"Let me down god fucking damn it!! Pervert! Hold still so I can clamp you!! I'll tell the boss!!" 

Joey payed at the self-service check-in, received the key-card and made his way to their room despite all the noise. 

"If you tell him, you'll get another partner. Who won't be so patient. You sure you want that?" 

Clamps wiggled in his grip. 

"If he doesn't abduct me each time I wanna have some fun, yes!" 

Joey didn't really know what to say. Clamps was a mystery for him. He knew what would happen if he misbehaved, and always acted like he was the victim, but as soon as he actually started his special "treatment" he let him do anything, still protesting but not really fighting it anymore. 

The door beeped when he used the card and he could finally enter, getting some privacy for him and his weird friend. He threw the smaller robot on the dirty double bed, who instantly shifted into a corner, looking at him like a trapped tiger. Crossing his arms, Joey regarded him pitifully. 

"It's all your fault, Clamps. Stop looking at me like that." 

"What?! You're the one who has to use me to get his rocks off. Not my fault you're a freaking _homo_!" 

Joey simply laughed at that. Not the first time Clamps called him that and certainly not the first time someone used this slur on him. He had been able to hide his... _affliction_ from the boss, but some of his closer associates knew, Clamps included. With him it was different, though. He had never told him in an appropriate setting, but instead after the first time he had "taken care" of him. Clamps seemed to be a bit shocked by it, but quickly brushed it off all 

"At least I didn't make you gay, that would've been worse!" 

His misbehaviour was therefore even stranger, but Joey wasn't complaining. He was into bratty twinks and he knew Clamps' preferences well by now so that it was always very satisfying whenever he shared a night with him. 

He moved closer to the bed, Clamps shifting away and hitting his back on the wall behind him. 

"Give it up, Clamps, there's no way to run." 

"No, but there's a way to _clamp_!!" 

He yelled out and lunged at him, one of his clamps getting a hold on his shoulder. It didn't even make a dent. Joey's metal was three times as thick as normal and made from an extremely hard alloy, not even Clamps could damage him. And he knew this but always tried it anyway. 

Joey simply lifted his arm up, pulling it behind Clamps' back, who cursed in frustration. He sat down and pulled him closer, their chests touching and Clamps huffing angrily in front of him. 

"Resistance is futile. As you know." 

There was no anger in his voice, it was merely their usual dance they performed whenever they did anything like this together. Clamps wound in his grip, but could barely move. 

"Hmpf, not fair. Let me go!" 

Joey pushed him even closer, lowering his head to zap him on the shoulder. This always did things to him. Clamps was sensitive when it came to direct electrical contact, so he stopped fidgeting, sadly without shutting up. 

"I-I don't like it, stop it, you fairy!" 

Joey knew he was lying and zapped him some more, wandering from his shoulder up towards his face. Clamps finally froze when their faces were directly in front of each other. 

"Will you behave now, or do I have to kiss you?" 

Joey mumbled and a small cloud of steam escaped his captive as an answer. 

"No kissing...!!" 

Clamps exclaimed, trying to lean away. 

"Can do. Just hold still, and it'll be over soon." 

There wasn't much he had to do, he simply let himself fall forward, pressing Clamps into the mattress with his weight. He let go of his clamp so he had both hands free to run them over his casting, finding the little door on his chest to open it. 

"Hands off, asshole! Nobody touches me there!" 

Joey snorted at that. 

"Yeah, because nobody _wants_ to." 

Clamps' gaze was shooting daggers at him, while he tried to push him off or at least pinch him. He always behaved as if he wasn't completely overpowered by him. If he wasn't such a pain in the ass, it would almost be something he'd find amiable. 

His clamps got too distracting for him after all; he had trouble finding his opening mechanism, so he had to tell him off. Joey stopped and instead gripped both of Clamps' wrists to pull them away from his chest, where he had tried to hurt him. The smaller robot flopped under him like a dead fish in a desperate attempt to free himself. With a sigh, he shook his head before he voiced his command. 

"I thought we went over this! Clamps above your head when we do this sorta thing. If you don't do it yourself, I'll have to tie you up again. You want that?" 

He looked him straight in the optics, completely in control of the situation and Clamps was aware of that. He could feel him shudder under him, his optics squinting at him full of hate, but he nodded, only a bit, but enough for Joey to notice and let go of him again. 

Clamps broke the optic contact and rolled his head to the side, puffing out steam and staring at the wall, while he slowly lifted his arms up in defeat. His clamps got a hold on the pillows above them, which probably will end up as a pile of foam like always. 

"Happy now, you bully?" 

He hissed, obviously embarrassed upon being so helpless. 

"Not quite." 

Joey answered, finally able to prod on the other's front door to open his compartment. It made click and swung open, revealing the little handgun Clamps stored in there. Part of the job, after all. Without hesitation, Joey reached inside to get the weapon out. There was no need for that tonight. He felt Clamps twitch, but he kept surprisingly still, aside from some curses under his breath. 

"Why so quiet? Where's your zest, Clamps?" 

Joey teased him, when he returned his hands inside again to touch the bundle of wires at the back of his chest. 

"Ugh, this is gross, you touching my wires. Can't you find someone else for that?" 

Clamps still didn't look at him while he said that, he just clipped with his clamps and started to rip the pillows apart. 

"It's more fun with you, because you're so in denial." 

"What's that sup-?!" 

Clamps couldn't finish his protest when Joey pulled his wires out, rubbing some of the exposed parts on it. 

"Relax, Francis. Or don't, I'll like it either way." 

The bigger robot huffed, then leaned down to touch his mouthplate with the exposed copper, humming happily when he could feel their circuits connect. Clamps said something about how he didn't like to be called that, but Joey was too focussed on the electricity between them. 

He was used to his own current; he had others describe it as round, big, gentle and compared to that, Clamps' energy was the complete opposite. It felt spiky somehow, unpredictable and exciting, piercing through his own energy like needles into solid bubbles. 

He could hear the other's voice stocking in his throat, cursing him in colourful vocabulary. They were just getting started, so Clamps was reluctant and pulled his electricity back as much as he could, but his conductive mouthplate was rubbing over his main wiring, so there was no way he could keep everything to himself. He pushed in further, his face sinking a bit into Clamps' chest cavity, when he felt pinching on his body again. He rolled his eyes. Of course he would misbehave. It was never easy with him. 

He sat up quickly and gripped his wrists once more. 

"Who said you could put your arms down?" 

Clamps panted a bit, obviously relieved he wasn't kissing his wires anymore. 

"I don't need permission! I do what I want!" 

He said, his voice rough. 

"You're pathetic, you know this?" 

He answered. Joey moved his grip so Clamps’ arms were above his head again and he could hold his wrists with one hand, while he opened his own chest, finding the pack of zip ties he carried around for the sole purpose of using them on Clamps when he wouldn't listen. 

"I warned ya." 

He said, feeling satisfaction rise in him when Clamps' eyes went wide. 

"Agh, not those things! Okay, okay, I'll leave them up, just put those away!" 

"Too late." 

Was his answer while he was quickly tying his wrists together with several of the little microfiber ties. Not even a robot could break through these. He put some around his clamps as well, so he couldn't snap something to get free. 

"That should do it, nice and tight." 

He grinned at him, Clamps seriously angry with him. 

"Asshole!" 

He spat at him, considerably less fight in his voice than before. He knew he had lost and would have to endure whatever punishment Joey would come up with. 

Throwing the rest of the ties on the floor, he could finally get back to his wires again, rubbing his mouthplate over it and making Clamps curse out loudly. He ramped himself up a bit, letting more of himself into the other's system, which finally granted him a gasp. He did it again, and Clamps lost his breath, trying to keep the upper hand by insulting him. 

"Fucking gross fucking fag, brainless fucking-" 

Joey turned himself up even more, pleasantly surprised when this finally made Clamps cry out. He poured more and more into him, feeling himself enter the other's system and all Clamps could do was lie still and try not to moan too much. The port of entry was pretty small though, so he was limited in his abilities. He pressed one last time, going a bit further before he pulled away, leaving the smaller robot panting under him. 

"Had... enough?' 

Clamps huffed and Joey simply shook his head. He pulled another thing out if his chest and this time, Clamps whined out fearfully. 

"Not the adapter!" 

He cried while Joey let the adapter cable swing back and forth in his hand. 

"If you would've behaved and kept your clamps up, I wouldn't have to go so far. So it's your own fault. As. _Always_." 

As much fun as it was to take Clamps' antics down a notch, Joey genuinely wanted him to understand that he couldn't just do what he wanted all the time. Even the Mafia had rules. He had done many things which would've been enough to kick him out or kill him and Joey always had covered for him. So it was only natural he would try to discipline him a bit in the only way he ever could get through to him. Clamps still writhed under him, more steam coming out of his neck. 

"Joey, I swear, if you do that..." 

"Then what? You'll clamp me in my sleep? That never worked before." 

He saw his eyes furrow, the frustration obvious on his features. He smiled while he plugged the adapter into himself, and then moved to connect it to Clamps' multi-purpose plug. 

Why did it always have to come so far? Clamps scolded himself in his head. He knew that Mousepad was right, all that could've been avoided if he didn't behave like this, but his impulses were too strong, he didn't know how else to deal with them. The only time he could actually hold back was, when Joey made him. If he was agitated like tonight, it took a lot of effort from the bigger robot to make him do what he wanted. 

Clamps didn't like it, not in the slightest, but still... There was something comforting about the fact that he had a friend who looked out for him like that, even if it was embarrassing as all hell and Joey had way too much fun with him. He looked downwards nervously when Joey's hand disappeared in his chest to connect their circuits. Clamps much preferred fembots; their malleable electricity sweet and wonderful, so easy to invade and conquer. With Joey, it was like he was the fembot, getting invaded and overrun, his system changing and contorting to accommodate for the sheer size of his colleague. 

A whimper, a freaking _whimper_ , escaped him when he felt the plug getting inserted and Joey's energy immediately flowing into him. 

You’d think he would be used to this by now, they have done it so often, but every time Joey connected them, it felt like the first time, a lot stronger and overwhelming than he could remember. It was like his insides were filled with a thick liquid, his own energy dulled down, engulfed by his colleague. He screwed his optics shut and tried to keep breathing to not downright moan before they even properly started. He wished he could move his clamps for comfort, but because he couldn’t listen, they were zipped together now so he couldn’t even release some of the stress that way. All he could do was hoping that his friend would go easy on him. 

He tried to push against him, reclaim some of that digital space inside of him, but it felt like he was sticking knifes into clouds, every time he was sharpening himself, Joey moved out of the way, just to embrace him with his energy again. 

“Don’t be shy, Francis, show me what you’ve got in your circuits of yours.”

His voice seemed distant, but he could hear him clearly and he puffed out some more steam. Shy was the last thing he was or wanted to be, so he put more effort into fighting back, his energy becoming stronger and more concentrated so he could undulate against the intruder. It worked, and Joey’s energy was twirling around his, rolling them back and forth. 

It was so intimate and went on for so long, Clamps having a hard time keeping up with Joey. He definitely had more stamina than him, but he wouldn’t be defeated so easily. He tried to pinch through his energy, to slip himself into Joey’s circuits, but he wouldn’t let him. Before he could breach, his energy built a wall, unbreakable no matter how much he pushed against it.

“Let’s not get cocky now.”

Joey said and then pushed, _thrusted_ into him, all of his energy getting compressed into one tight ball. Clamps moaned against his will, feeling pleasure run through every inch of him. He hated how good it felt, and how Joey kept it up, moving his energy in waves over his, basically massaging his mind. Clamps’ pupils rolled back into his head, his whole body twitching. He couldn’t fight back anymore, he just lay there, his whole body exposed and open to his friend, who kneaded his electricity relentlessly. 

He felt the need to overload rise and rise and knew that Joey wouldn’t let him so quickly. He knew he would feel like shit after this was over, but right now he just wanted to finally reach his peak. He breathed quicker, his mind preparing himself to beg for mercy. 

“Joey… I need to…. overload…”

He started, praying that this would be enough, but of course it wasn’t.

He heard an evil snicker from the other and already feared whatever was coming up next.

“Kiss me, then. To show me you mean it.”

He had promised no kissing, but it didn’t matter anymore. Clamps didn’t like kissing, it was too intimate and intense, but if that was what it takes to end this torture, so be it. 

Pushing himself off the mattress as well as he could, he closed the space between their faces, his circuits thrumming with the excitement and Joey’s energy. He steamed like crazy and was shaking so much, but he had to do it, had to touch his mouthplate with that of Joey…

He slowly leaned forward, regretting keeping his optics open, as he could see the smug expression of the other, but then another strong wave of pure _Joey_ dropped into him and he couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in and with a click, their mouthplates made contact, their electricity flowing through two connections. It formed a proper circuit, self-amplifying with each moan and sob Clamps produced, the strength becoming more and more. Even Joey was affected by now, his arms holding him close while he sighed and moaned against him. 

Clamps felt so _small_ , so much at his mercy, but for once, it was okay. He knew he could trust Joey, so he relaxed in his grip, his optics finally closing so he could enjoy their kiss, their connection properly. There wasn’t much he could do, his body held tight and his arms bound together, his mind captivated by Joey’s current, squeezing, pushing against him, filling him up with his presence. 

Joey pulled away, Clamps’ head lolling backwards. He really needed his release and he whined wordlessly, pushing his chest closer.

“You’re cute like this, Francis….”

Joey sighed and Clamps steamed again, stronger than ever. He didn’t get called ‘cute’ often, not that he wanted that, but right now he was so open, so vulnerable, it hit him right into his core. 

He sobbed and shook his head, when Joey spoke again.

“I’ll let you overload and I want you to say my name, you hear?”

Clamps opened his optics, looking into the sultry eyes of his big partner. He never wanted him to do that before and just the thought of saying it was already too embarrassing to think about. 

He tried to pull away, but Joey’s grip was inescapable. 

“You say my name, or we’ll do this until you get it right.”

Clamps knew that Joey could go all night if he wanted to, and he really, really couldn’t handle that. It was like his arousal was waiting to finally go, every artificial nerve in his body tense, every wire in him pulsing with their combined energy, just one last push and he would be gone. He shuddered strongly, finally nodding and he felt how he got pressed into Joey’s huge body, just when a big drop of energy was flowing into him, triggering the overload.

“Aaaahhhh, Jo-eeeeyyyyyyy….!!!”

He yelled out, feeling unbelievably pathetic and happy, and humiliated and protected, overwhelmed and at peace. The waves rolled through him like a tsunami, shutting down his processor and letting his wires tingle when the energy finally got released, making his whole body shake with the intensity, while Joey himself was overloading as well, grunting and pushing his energy still against him rhythmically. 

They rode it out for longer than he thought it was possible until they both sacked together and rebooted. 

He woke up next to Joey, his wrists finally free, his head resting on a half-destroyed hotel-pillow. His partner had his massive arms crossed behind his head and was smoking a cigar, side-eying him while he regained consciousness.

“You were gone long, Clamps. Did I go too far this time?” 

He simply hit him and rolled around, facing the other side of the room. He was tired and wanted to rest and it just so happened that Joey was next to him. Maybe, just maybe, he moved over to him just the tiniest bit, to be closer to him and when he felt his hand on his head, he pretended he was already asleep, just so he could feel this touch without having to shove it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
